


Kriffing Love

by QianLan



Series: February Flash Fics (2018) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Mentions of Snap/Kare, Pining, Pre-Jessika Pava/Rey, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: There's only one blanket, but there are two pining idiots trying to share it.





	Kriffing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the SWWA's February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was "Huddling for Warmth," and my pairing is Jess and Poe.

 

 

 

Jess took in a sharp breath and then tugged on the blanket.

 

She felt it tug back in the other direction, so she tugged a bit harder.

 

“There’s,” tug, “only,” tug “one,” tug, “blanket, Jess,” Poe grumbled.

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, pulling with all her might, “and seeing as it’s your fault that we’re here—”

 

Poe made a shocked noise.  “My fault?  Mine?”  He jerked the blanket back towards himself.  “No, _yours_.  Most definitely _yours_.”

 

“Sha,” Jess spit out, tugging again.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said with a jerk.

 

“Sha.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sha-ha,” she said again with a particularly violent tug.

 

“Stop tugging on it, Jess,” Poe said, nudging her with his shoulder.  “It’s not doing any good.”

 

She started to tug it again when she thought of the double entendre and started laughing.

 

“What in the…”  Poe figured it out too.  “Kriff.”  He started laughing. 

 

Poe wrapped an arm around his friend and pulled her closer.  Jess snuggled in.  “This sucks,” she said.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’d so much rather be here with Rey.”

 

Poe snorted.  “Or Finn.”

 

“No, Rey,” Jess said.  “You can have Finn.  I’ll wrap myself around the Jedi.”

 

Poe smiled.  “So all it takes for you to admit your crush is to crash in the middle of a kriffing blizzard?”

 

Jess shrugged.  She burrowed just a little closer to Poe and in a tiny voice added, “Not like she’d ever notice me.”

 

Poe made a noise at that and pulled away far enough to look Jess in the eye.  “She’d be lucky to have you, Testor.”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, unconvinced.  “Right.”

 

He pulled her back in for a hug.  “She would.”

 

“Could you maybe not be the mom friend right now?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Sorry,” he said, placing a light kiss to the top of her head.  “Instinct.”  He asked, “So, what do you need from me?”

 

“Just wallow with me?”

 

Poe sighed.  “Fine.”  He bit his lip for a moment.  “Want me to tell you how hopeless my crush is on Finn?”

 

Jess groaned.  “No, please, for the love of all that is good, _no_.”

 

“Hey,” he said.  “You’re allowed to wallow but I’m not?”

 

“You’ve been allowed to wallow!  All you do is wallow, Poe.”  She shook her head.  “Kriff!  It’s been two months of you wallowing.”

 

“I have not—”

 

“And if I have to hear that kriffing story about _he saved me from the Finalizer, Jess, and then, BAM! he was there on the tarmac at D’Qar_ ,” Jess sighed, “I’m gonna gag.”

 

“Well, excuse me for sharing my feelings.”

 

“Every single kriffing day,” Jess muttered, pulling on the blanket a bit.

 

“So, that’s better than you?  Just walking around all moony-eyed and sad and sighing whenever Rey walks by?”

 

“I do not sigh!”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

“I do not!”  She shoved Poe’s shoulder.

 

“You so do,” Poe said, jerking at the blanket.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jess said, pulling the blanket towards her.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, grabbing and pulling with all of his might.

 

And then, the fight was on.  Jess and Poe both clawing for the blanket, to the point where they ended up rolling around on the floor for it.

 

“Uh,” came a voice from the mouth of the cave.  “Everything okay here?”

 

Jess and Poe froze, looking like two competitors in a bizarre tug-of-war.  They turned to see Snap, Karé, and Iolo standing at the mouth of the cave.  All of them looked highly amused.

 

“Keeping your cools, I can see,” Karé said, walking in.

 

Jess jerked the blanket out of Poe’s grasp and stood.  “We’re fine,” she said.

 

“Perfectly fine,” Poe repeated, brushing some stray snow off his flightsuit and standing.

 

“Oh yeah,” Iolo said, “you two look it.  The picture of calm.”

 

“Well, Poe started it!”

 

“I did not,” Poe shot back.  “You’re just upset because I called you on your wallowing.”

 

“No, I’m upset because you’re a kriffing blanket hog!”

 

Snap laughed.  “So, did you two want to continue this argument here or actually go down to the transport?”

 

“Fine, whatever,” Jess said.  She grasped the blanket tighter and stomped out of the cave.   Iolo and Snap followed her.

 

Karé waited for Poe, who crossed his arms in front of himself to try to keep warm.  She put a hand on his shoulder as they started out.  “Want to share, Commander?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “She’s mad because the supply run was supposed to be with Rey, but I had to take over at the last minute and then…” 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t bring it up?”

 

“No,” Poe said.  “ _She_ brought it up.  She admitted that she has a crush on Rey!”

 

Karé sighed.  “And then you talked about Finn.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Why is that so terrible?”

 

“Oh sweetie,” Karé said, giving Poe a quick hug.  “It’s not.  It’s just that…we might have all heard it before.”

 

Poe frowned.  “Well, excuse a guy for being open with his feelings.”

 

“To everyone but the object of those feelings.”

 

Poe hugged himself a bit tighter.  “Wouldn’t matter, anyway.”

 

Karé laughed, pushing Poe up the ramp of the transport.  “That’s the spirit.”

 

Karé, Snap, and Iolo went to the cockpit.  Poe sat down next to Jess, who was sulking.

 

“Kriffing moof-milkers,” she muttered.

 

“Tell me about it,” Poe grumbled.  “Like we’re the bad guys because we have crushes.”

 

“I know,” Jess said.  “They’re the idiots who split up for half-a-year because they were scared.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “At least we’re expressing our feelings.”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said.  Then, she added, “Although…”

 

“What, Testor?”

 

“Well, I’m just saying, maybe you express yours a bit too much?”

 

Poe groaned and grabbed at the blanket still clutched in her hands.  “Well, at least I’m not Mopey-McMopes-a-lot.”

 

Jess grabbed at the blanket, holding it closer to herself.  “No, you’re just Piney-Mc-Pine-Face!”

 

The two began tussling, and as the ship cleared atmo, they tumbled onto the floor, each trying to get the blanket away from the other.

 

“Hey,” Snap said, charging back.  “Don’t make me separate you two!”

 

“He started it!”

 

“Did not,” Poe said.

 

“Did too,” Jess said.

 

Snap couldn’t help laughing.  “Well, when we get to base, how about I give you _both_ a new blanket?  How does that sound?”

 

“Get bent, Wexley,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, shove it, Snap,” Jess said.  Then, she started for the blanket again.

 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Poe said, grabbing for it and tugging.

 

Snap sighed and went back up to the cockpit.

 

“And,” Karé asked.

 

“Tussling over the blanket,” Snap said, falling into his chair.

 

“The Resistance’s best and brightest,” Iolo said.

 

“You think we should tell them that Rey and Finn are pining over them too?”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”  Snap laughed.  “Besides, they wouldn’t believe us.”

 

“You think Rey and Finn fight over blankets like these two?”

 

“Maker, I hope not,” Karé said.  “Having two toddlers in command positions is more than enough.”

 

“Mine,” they heard Jess yell, followed by something that sounded like two bodies colliding into a storage crate.

 

“Kriff,” Karé said.  “Snap, go back there and make sure there aren’t any major injuries.”  She sighed.  “Pining idiots.”

 

“Pining idiots,” Iolo added with a head shake.  As he heard Poe and Jess yelling at Snap, he turned to Karé, “Ahhhhh, love!”

 

Karé rolled her eyes and prayed that they could get back to base as soon as possible.  She heard another crash and sighed.  “Kriffing love.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I truly appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
